Left In Ice
by MusicIsLife11
Summary: Jacob being injured isn't the only news buzzing around town: Leah's pregnant. What does Sam think of this ordeal? Bella? How about Jacob? Will Jacob ever meet his child or will he forever be under Bella's spell?
1. Preface: Poison

**Preface: Poison**

_"Feel, pain no more  
Emotions never felt before  
Where do we go?  
She'll never know"_

_Jacob,_  
_I won't be gone forever. I swear. Maybe a year or two. Ten tops._

Oh, who am I kidding? I can't tell him that. He's already hurt from that stupid bloodsucker; my departure would kill him. _Ha, funny Leah. _He wouldn't even notice you're gone. He's too wrapped up with his precious leech-to-be. Damnit, my life sucks. I rested my hand on my flat stomach, tapping a beat on the flat surface. In a few months, I'd be huge. Bigger than Mum had been with me. Well, almost maybe? I was a big baby after all, even if I was a month premature because I wanted out. Guess I was born impatient. My pen had paused at it's place before I crossed it out and began again.

_Jacob,_

_I'm so sorry for leaving you. Things have changed, lifestyles have changed. I know it's not your fault for wearing protection but we both thought-_

Oh God, am I trying to chase him off? He doesn't need to hear this. Instantly, I scrunched the note up. Who would have thought Leah Freaking-Good-For-Nothing-Margaret Clearwater could get knocked up before she actually stopped phasing. I'd just gotten use to the fact I'd never be a mother - that I'd never be wanted. That one night stand with Jacob had been nothing - I mean, I still loved him like I had a year ago. However, it had been two nights before the fight - the night where Jacob drank his sorrows away and that I joined him. He'd been sobbing that Bella was going to become like them, like his mortal enemy. I think he knew that I loved him; that I loved him much more than I should. I think deep down, he knew. Jacob and I had ended up on the bed, and to be honest, the rest was kinda hazy. I just remember he was telling me how he hated her for being so stubborn, for not realising, for just _believing _he'd never be good for her. Didn't he realise how my heart was racing inside my chest? Well, the night had ended to quickly if I remember. I woke up with a major headache to an empty bed in which I realised, had been mine. We'd gotten drunk at my house. I didn't actually remember _doing _anything, so I didn't really think I could be pregnant, let alone need protection. But yeah, then I woke up one day and smelled bacon and... well, you can guess the rest.

_Jacob,_

_This is hard on both of us. Maybe one day we can be together again-_

Oh stuff that - we all know he'll never be over Bella. I rake my hair from my face with tense fingers and scrunch the paper into a ball before throwing it at the door. If I hadn't been completely caught up with Sam three years ago, I may have had a chance to you know, _see _Jacob, but Sam... Sam was the most handsome man I'd ever seen. He had eyes the colour of the darkest of grays, skin the colour of copper and abs... Wow. Those abs. He was absolutely perfect and the only imperfection of him was that he'd never told me anything - me joining to pack had stirred things up a bit, and although the cover story is that it's because I'm a girl and girls don't phase and bla bla bla, it's actually because I tormented Sam. I _made_ him feel what I felt when he went for Emily. I _made_ him hurt and cry and bleed... I made him pay. I really didn't mean to hurt Embry as well, making him suffer to with me constantly bringing up the subject of his father. It was only meant to be to annoy Sam, but it turns out there's more than one possible father. There's three. Although Embry's handsome and all, I imagine he's Quil's half brother; they have the same kind of nose position and the same cheeky smile, although most the time Embry hides his. Then again, there's always Jacob... If they had the balls to ask their Dad's, this would be pretty simple. Hell, I'd do it if they asked me to. But not now, when I had this baby in my belly. Couldn't risk losing my temper... I also couldn't go to a normal doctor unless I stopped phasing, which I couldn't anyway. Gah, this sucks. I began writing again.

_Jacob,_

_Get better. I'll miss you._

_Leah._

Shit, I actually wrote it. It gave away everything, yet nothing at all. I slipped the letter into an envelope with the word 'Jacob' written in a curly font before walking across the street to Jacob's home. Billy smiled at me as I entered and I gave a half hearted smile back as I mouthed the words, 'going to see Jacob'. He nodded before facing the television show that was no doubt playing an old rerun of a soap opera.

_"I'll look after that baby, Jenny, I promise I will..." _The words stabbed me in the back and I froze for half a second before scurrying towards Jacob's door. As I imagined, Jacob's room was just as I remembered it. He was sleeping, sweating and broken. Immediately, I reached for his large hand and played with his fingers. They entwined with mine and squeezed, recognising my hand pattern.

"Leah," the voice croaked, and the hand pulled me closer, to his broken side.

"Careful," I whispered, stroking his palm with my thumb, "you've gotta be sore." I pulled away from him unwillingly and reached for one of the many towels laying on the chair beside Jacob. I dabbed at his forehead as I spoke, hesitant. "Jake, you should, um, go to sleep. You need rest," I whispered, hoping my lie would work. I was being so cowardly; I just didn't want to show him the letter in person. I wanted him to find it and cry by himself, if he cried at all. "By the way, you're still an idiot."

"And you're still a bitch," Jacob smiled a small smile that reached his closed eyes. "I'm fine - really. Doctor Dracula gave me enough morphine to give to an army," Jacob moved a little, attempting to move, but I held him down.

"Stay," I growled, reminding me a little that this was possibly the last time I'd see him before I had the little baby within me right now. "Jake?" Jacob was silent for a moment, before he mumbled a tired word.

"Yeah?" he yawned, leaning against my hand that rested against his check.

"I'm glad you helped me... I hope you find happiness someday," I choked on the next words, "whether it's with Bit-Bella or, or anybody else you find Jacob." Jacob mumbled a tired response and squeezed my fingers as he fell asleep. The tears came all too quickly; that had been unintentional; I hadn't meant to cry or even speak. That got a load off my chest, however a new load on my shoulders. He'd find somebody else, and I'd have his baby which I'd have to make up lie after lie about. I stroked Jacob's cheek before kissing it and leaving the letter on the chair. I left the room, only to be joined by Belwitch. Immediately, I growled a threatening warning. Better now then ever.

"Listen you, and listen good," I spoke, Bella paling to the vampire colour, "you touch my brother? You die. You touch Jacob? You really, really don't want to go there. I'll find some other dog for you to break their heart or make our with or have sex with, but touch Jacob, Isabella? You. Will. Regret. It. Got it?" Bella had goosebumps on her arms and nodded quickly, stepping out of my way as I stormed through. I collided shoulders with her, no doubt giving her a bruise. Good. I hope it dislocated. I hope I gave Bella enough of a warning that she wouldn't break his heart; he was broken enough already.

I left the home to pack my things, already having told Seth and Mum about my departure. My plane to Australia left at four in the morning, so I climbed into my bed for the last time, touching my stomach with a comforting hand.

"We'll make it without him...We have to."

_"Holding on to you…  
…to keep from falling  
Your eyes are closing now  
Another chapter's ending."_

* * *

A/N: So, you see, I was extremely bored and was sick of seeing all these silly Edward/Leah and Bella/Jacob stories that I went for a good old fashioned Jacob/Leah. I'd seen many people make her pregnant and thought, what the hell? So, vuola!

This is one of those things I try too hard on and don't get reviewed. It really hurts. Should I continue? I'm telling you now, I'd really like to. (o Let me know through a review!

Side note: This isn't a song fic, I just think lyrics make it easier to pick up on the mood as I'm not too good at that.

REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 1: Jacob

**Chapter One: Jacob**

_"What chance did I have  
Of turning out right?  
I never learned a thing at home  
That could help me with my life."  
_

I was born into a dramatic family. My twin sisters were often fighting over boys, make up, clothes, money, even cars at one point while my parents were constantly fighting over things I hadn't understood. Billy and Sarah were the "love birds" in high school apparently, although I'd learnt later that Billy had imprinted on Mum at at an early age, therefore making it easy for Sarah to fall in love. Maybe Bella was right; when somebody imprints on somebody, they don't get a choice at love. Sam hadn't gotten the chance with Leah, Emily hadn't gotten the chance with anybody else. I was beginning to feel for my Alpha, where I hated him or not. Back to family.

I remember when I was six years old, Mum and Dad had been screaming at each other. At that point, Billy was taller than Mum since he wasn't in his wheelchair and Sarah was looking at vulnerable as ever.  
_"We get by everyday by a thread, yet you're constantly sending money to Maya Call. I want answers, William," _Sarah had growled although her eyes were watering and her tanned cheeks were flushed. Billy had been red in the face, both with anger and astonishment.

_"I can't tell you!"_ he'd shouted, blood boiling. I remembered I'd been perfectly calm while they shouted at each other, however ten year old Rachel and Rebecca had been hugging each other and sobbing apologies for whatever they'd felt guilty for. Sarah had been crying, yet fiercely didn't let it change her voice.

_"If you don't tell me, I'm leaving you!"_ Sarah had finally shouted, tears rolling down her cheeks. I remember wanting to hug her and say everything was okay, but Rachel kept a hefty hand on my wrist.

_"You'll leave me if I tell you!" _Billy had shouted, clutching his head within his broad hands.

_"Please Billy, just tell me." _Sarah's wishes were granted as Billy collapsed under her sad gaze. He nodded before sitting at the dining table and inviting her to sit. Sarah took the furtherest seat from him and waited, silently. He sighed, before speaking. Rachel, Rebecca and I were shocked into silence as we watched.

_"It was around the time when you were pregnant with Jacob," _Billy had whispered and before he could get another word out, Sarah was up and running to the car, sobs escaping her lips. Billy sat there, biting his lip. I don't understand what all this meant, even now, but it as evident Sarah did know. Finally, the man - my father - ran out of the house and into our other car, following her scent. Later that day, the police called our house to tell us our mother was dead. I'd asked where Dad was while Rachel and Rebecca had been crying and sobbing. The police had said he was in the hospital, healing rather abnormally fast. This hadn't been a surprise, but the death of my mother still hadn't sunk in. The next day, Billy came home crying, telling us he was sorry. He was in a wheelchair now, his body paralyzed waist down. It had to be a serious accident if _Billy _couldn't do anything. Then of course, came anger. Billy slammed the phone against the wall when he was about to call for Sarah so hard that the phone shattered in its place and collapsed. Rachel lifted me, which was not an easy thing to do with my height, and took me to the twin's bedroom, leaving Billy to take his grief out on the house. Whatever Billy had done was a secret, but it had caused our mother to kill herself or get killed... I'd never asked for the full story, and I still didn't want to.

* * *

What chance did I have of turning out right with a grieving, wheel chair ridden father and a dead mother? None, that was what. Still, I managed a... calm life, as I'd always been. I was the bubbly, smiling person of the family while my family still grieved over my mother. Billy tried hard to make things meet, to keep everything normal but with Rachel and Rebecca becoming less frequent at home, Billy had a harder time. When Rebecca was sixteen, she moved out as well as Rachel who moved out the same day for a scholarship. I'd been left to help Dad mend, to try and help in whatever was I could. Turns out, Billy didn't need help, he needed time. I became self reliant for a while until Billy was finally over grieving and became what he used to be... almost. He was still destroyed inside, but he became the father he hadn't been for a while. I tried to be...normal. Didn't ask for anything, didn't complain, simply went with everything. Soon enough, I became this way naturally. I became a frequent visitor at the tribe meetings since Billy became one of the Cheifs'. That was when I met Leah Clearwater.

Leah Clearwater. Such an ordinary name for such an un-ordinary woman. Leah was anything but ordinary and if you asked her, anything but a woman. She was a woman who couldn't have children - that had tormented her a lot. You know, before this whole ordeal with Sam, Leah had been a protective, loving, motherly woman. I remember her babysitting with when she was fifteen and I was thirteen and Billy needed some 'alone' time. Leah had laughed and smiled with me, even sat through my annoying 'puberty' years. Leah had been a friend since childhood, a hated person through teenage years and a secret lover at the ages of sixteen and eighteen. Leah and I were a screwed couple.

But there was something about her. The way she moved, the way she spoke, the way she smiled. She screamed feminine and lovable even when she usually swore when she screamed. I'd fallen in love with before I even knew what love was, even though she was so tied to Sam Uley. I know I never told Leah I loved her because I was so tightly bound around Bella and still am in some ways, but I do regret it. She probably considered me an annoying little brother anyway, what was the use in trying? She was worth trying though - the night before our battle, I remember being drunk with Leah. I remember kissing her. I remember crying.

Oh, did I mention I remember doing it with Leah? There goes my virginity.

_Leah was going to die; I realised that at once. I'd done whatever a damn man would do and leaped to her rescue, tearing the stupid leech away from her. She whimpered beside me as I fought with the blonde leech, finding his arms come around my waist. Leah snarled, baring her canines._

Leah don't! _I thought, loud enough to stop her from jumping on top of the leech. She stopped at once, and allowed the leech to push my body in. I howled - the freezing hands push against my rib cage and I heard the cracking before I felt it. It was horrible - like feeling your entire body fall apart. Maybe it was. I remember Leah had been whimpering as I'd been screaming, and begging for me to walk it off, to get up and be strong. However, I couldn't. There was pain; everywhere._

As I'd been taken to my bedroom, I'd been thinking of the two people who meant most to me; Bella and Leah. Leah was going to be the woman I'd never really lose feelings for, and Bella... Bella was going to be the girl who wanted the icing too. I loved them, both equally, but deep, deep down I knew Bella wasn't right. There was something stuffed in her head and that pissed me off. She didn't _understand _that was better for her. That I would have been a healthier choice. She still chose him - after everything. I was angry or as Leah would call it, about to have a spazz.

Cullen had come in to break my bones and let me tell you this: it. Hurt. Like. Hell. I couldn't really move or anything since it was painful, so I took my pain out on my radio, constantly getting Dad to put the volume up or down, change the channel. The next day, she finally came.

Just like she always did, Leah was there to soothe me. Her warm blaze was warming my currently cooler temperature and I sighed as I squeezed her fingers. I wished I could open my eyes, but something was stopping me. Something was blocking the path to opening my eyes; self loathing was blocking me. Leah had almost been killed because of me. I was crumpled by this, that I wasn't prepared to take on any monster that came Leah's way. Heart broken.

"Leah," I whispered, my voice coming out as a croak. She would have thought my voice was hoarse from pain, but really, it was hoarse from the lump that was raising in my throat. I pulled her closer to me, but she pushed away, still holding my hand.

"Careful," she'd murmered. I remember my heart practically jumping out of my chest, although sleep was already beginning to consume me. "You've gotta be sore..." Leah had begun wiping the sweat from the painful movements the leech had made me do to make sure everything was broken properly. She wiped at the sweat, touching my cheek every so often.

"Jake... You should, um, rest," Leah whispered, struggling for words. Did she realise how very fast my heart was beating? "By the way, you're still an idiot." Ah, there's the Leah I know and love. Alot.

"And you're still a bitch," I smiled a small smile, squeezing her fingers. "I'm fine, really. Doctor Dracula gave me enough morphine to give to an army." Leah laughed at that. I tried to move a bit, testing my sore spots and okay places but Leah's hand on my chest stopped me.

"Stay," she growled although I imagined her smiling at that moment. There was silence for a moment but it wasn't awkward - it was comfortable. "Jake?" Leah whispered suddenly. Although I was allowing sleep to take me, I half opened an eye.

"Yeah?" I yawned, pressing my cheek to Leah's palm. Leah's voice was broken as she spoke, as if this were a goodbye of sorts. This awoke me from my tiredness, although I pretended to be sleepy at that moment, needing to hear what she said.

"I'm glad you helped me... I hope you find happiness someday," she choked on the words, but not as much as the next words, "whether it's with Bit-Bella or, or anybody else you find Jacob." I swallowed a large lump and mumbled something that she couldn't hear, along the lines of 'you're the only one for me.' The tears came when Leah left and immediately, I felt the coolness sweep over me. I felt her fingers along my chest and her lips on my cheek for a moment before she left, and that's all it took for me to break down. I opened my eyes and painfully reached for the letter on the chair. How had I known it was their? When she'd touched my hand, the paper had slid across my hand. Why had I taken the letter from the chair? Because I'm an idiot. My broken bones put up some force as I took the letter with wobbly fingers, finally resting back on the blanket as I tore the envelope open.

_Dear Jacob,_

_Get better. I'll miss you._

_Leah._

What was that supposed to mean? Was she leaving? Was I dying? Is that why? Or worse, was she dying? So many questions filled my head, but I only had time to consider them before I heard yelling from the hallway.

"Listen you, and listen good," I heard Leah shout, her voice furious "you touch my brother? You die. You touch Jacob? You really, really don't want to go there. I'll find some other dog for you to break their heart or make our with or have sex with, but touch Jacob, Isabella? You. Will. Regret. It. Got it?" I was speechless, colourless and joyous. Leah had had the heart to actually stand up to Bella for me, although I didn't want her to leave. I couldn't help but grin at Leah's triumph as she left and Bella stepped into my bedroom. I immediately let the smile fade as I stared at her.

"Jacob," she whispered, giving a smile. I didn't return it.

"Bella, I want you to go away now," I whispered, slowly, not sure if I meant it or not. Did I want Leah or not? Get it through your head, Black. "I don't want you coming back."

Bella was speechless as she stared at me. "B-but Jake... You're my best friend! I- I'm in love with you."

"That's not enough," I whispered, gripping the letter with force. "You're marrying my mortal enemy; that's you're choice. Just leave." Bella was silent, but she didn't leave.

"Jake, please! I do- I don't want to lose you! I love you... You can't leave me! I-I need you!" Bella's voice was becoming annoying, and the more I heard her, the more I knew my decision was correct. However, I couldn't help that familiar pang in my heart, that guilt for the promise I made her once upon a time ago.

In the end, she broke a promise to - to keep her heart beating. That's all I needed to be over her.

"Good-bye Bella."

_"She always shot me down  
With a bullet from her mouth  
She made me feel so guilty  
If I wanted to leave the house."  
_

* * *

A/N: Tada! I don't think I've ever updated so fast. ;O Sorry it's kinda boring for some of it. I knew you wanted to see how Jacob felt about doing it with Leah, but, well, they were drunk. Aha, sorry if you're disappointed.

I have heaps more fun writing with Leah.

xx Review.


	3. Chapter 2: The Supermodel & The Fat Guy

**Chapter Two: Fat Guy And The Supermodel**

_"But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in, and now, I miss everything about you.__"_

The last good-bye to my family was depressing. I hadn't given them a reason for my departure; how could I? They'd come to believe I was infertile and that all I wanted in life was love and Sam. I'd told them I needed some time to sort out my life - find what I wanted. I knew what I wanted of course, but he wasn't mind. He would never be mine.

The cab arrived at 6.30am in the morning and I gave Seth and Mum a last hug before grabbing my bags and running to the taxi. Already, tears were running down my eyes and I imagined they weren't from the baby. As I waved my good-bye, tears continued to leak from my eyes. I promised myself I wouldn't cry when I left; that I'd make it as easy as possible, but as soon as I was out of this country, I doubted I'd ever see Jacob again. The next time he saw me, he'd see a little boy or girl at my feet and think I was happily married with kids, he'd think I was okay, that I could survive without him when I so obviously couldn't. I wiped the tears from my cheeks as the driver gave me a look. He dropped me off at the air port where I had no idea where it was and waved me off as I handed him a ten dollar note, muttering keep the change. A plane lifted into the sky at that moment and I realised how very stupid this idea was at that moment. But I had to go; I had to get away from here.

Resting one hand on my stomach for half a moment, I grabbed my bags and went through custody and the long line to the boarding planes. I was at seat number 12, coincidence since my birthday was the twelfth of December. I try to smile at everybody who smiles or glances at me, but I find it difficult to lift my cheeks into the smile; there's a weight pulling me down. Loneliness. I knew I had a home to stay in as I was apparently a college exchange student, although I wasn't currently attending a college, and I knew they'd look after me as one of their own, but what if their own was pregnant? What if nine months later their own needed to be driven to the hospital? What would happen then? Who knows.

"Here we are," the lady who was leading everybody to their seats smiled and waved me off. I got the window seat in the end after a fight with the girl who was sitting beside me, saying she needed air. I said I needed air because I was pregnant. She backed down, telling me not to puke on her. I rolled my eyes. The plane was in rows of three. I was stuck next to a supermodel-looking girl on my right and next to her a fat guy in a Hawaiian shirt, snoring. He was resting against the girl's shoulder who was making grossed out faces and trying to slip away. I smirked at her and rested my palm on my cheek. It was going to be a boring flight. Soon enough, the stars came up and it gave me something to do other than listen to the girl next to me complain about being dribbled on. I counted each star and imagined Jacob's name written within the stars. The moon shone brilliantly, and even though we were six hours through the flight, I smiled, because wherever he was, he was staring at the same moon, and somehow, we were connected by the same sky.

"Swap seats with me," the supermodel complained, holding onto her designer coat like it was all she cared about in life. I leaned over to stare at the snoring, drooling fat guy and smiled, crookedly.

"Maybe the next flight 'round?" I winked and played with my seat belt, bored out of my mind. I should have brought a book or something, not that I was much for reading. Though only about half way through the flight, I found myself thinking about Jacob. Jacob's tanned skin, dark eyes, long lashes, warm hands... _Stop, _I told myself, closing my eyes as I leaned against the back of the plane seat. I remember every line on his face, every flaw [there aren't many] and every perfection. He was beautiful and it hurt me even more so that I'd been the reason for so much pain in his life. I remember the day I'd found out I was pregnant - okay, so it was two days ago. It was kind of sudden actually. I guess werewolf pregnancies were different to human pregnancies. Either way, besides the puking and miss of a due period, things had gone a bit strange that day. I was over emotional and you know what?

It _sucked._

"Where are you going?" the annoying blonde asked from beside me, arching an elegant eyebrow. I snorted, but muttered a quite word or two.

"Perth. What about you?" I asked, finally looking at the woman. She was tall of course, blonde, a too short red dress that had a 'v' cut line and look like a slut to put it nicely. She looked me up and down as well, obviously putting her disgust into words without speaking.

"Sydney, for a fashion show," the woman flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I'm Dani Fabre." She gave a small smile, exposing glossy white teeth and extending her hand to shake. I was actually kind of surprised she actually did that since I'd think she'd be like Rosalie; you know, afraid to touch a dog. Than again, she didn't know I was a wolf...

I gave half a smile, shaking her hand. "Leah Clearwater," I nodded a quick greeting, staring out at the dark sky. Dani's grey eyes followed after mine and she laughed, shaking her head.

"There's something special about the night sky," she whispered after a moment. I gave her a questioning glance and she smiled slowly. "My fiancée lives in Michigan. 3919 miles away..." her eyes saddened but that smile remained on her face as she finished. "And I know, he's staring at the exact same sky, no matter where we are... We're connected by it." I couldn't help but grin; she got it.

"There's always one thing keeping us apart though," I finished for her, smiling a rather rare full smile, "that our current night sky is right now their day sky." Dani smiled, but shook her head.

"Not if we're both imagining it..." The woman was obviously in love with her fiancée and in a way, I was forced to reconsider my description on the stereotypical model. Maybe this woman with the huge boobs and slutty dress actually got me. Geez, wait to insult myself.

"You get me," Dani doubled over my thoughts, raising her finely plucked eyes brows again, "so swap seats?" I laughed out loud and batted her hand away from my chair. Maybe I'd found myself who finally understood something about me; love. I sank into thoughts of Jacob and the baby as I fell asleep, awaiting the arrival to my soon-to-be-home.

"Damnit," I growled, stretching my back as I walked away from the airport. It had taken three freaking hours after getting off the plane to get back to the front of the air port after checking the bags and for whatever the hell else they did. I was so glad to be back on the ground I could have kissed the grass beneath my feet. Eww, actually. No. Dani had to take another plane to get to Sydney. We'd departed by exchanging emails and a hug. I'd gotten to talk to her more although I fell asleep for a good two hours or two. Her fiancée sounded hot. That's all I have to say. The car pulled up to pick me up was the mother and father of the family I gathered, as they came over and hugged me. The funny think I knew about Australian's was that there were usually blonde, blue eyed, have a red tan and have an Aussie accent. These people? They were perfectly normal to me, although they were shorter than me of course.

"You must be Leah!" the woman smiled. She had flushed cheeks from the rush of getting here, a long black braid down her back and brown eyes that glowed from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around me first, than let the man do so. He had the same flushed cheeks, except he had a sun tan as well as green eyes and tousled dark hair. They were a good match; they looked right together.

"You must be Nichole!" I smiled, politely, barely remembering the name from the letter I'd received. "And you must be Dave," I shook both their hands before getting into a group hug again. Wow, these people were friendly.

"Well, don't just stand there! Let's introduce you to your new family!" The -last name finally remembered- Johnson parents took me to their double story home which reminded my funnily enough of a picture Jacob had shown me of the Cullen house. Wow, that was kinda sad Jacob actually had one. As Dave helped me with my suitcases, I watched the home from the corner of my eye, wondering if vampires would randomly shoot out or whatever. Surprisingly, all that shot out was a little girl with little piggy tails followed by a Golden Retriever puppy. This family was really normal.

"Stell!" Nichole frowned, lifting her running daughter onto her waist, "you know not to come out without your brother or sisters." Oh god, two? This was gonna be fun. The little girl squirmed in Nichole's arms, looking around the woman at me. She waved a small hand, grinning a brilliant smile.

"I wanted to see my new sissy!" the girl cried, reaching out from her mother. Nichole turned to me, offering her. I smiled and took the little girl who leaned in a pecked me on the cheek. "My sissy! Mine, mine, mine!" little Stella sang, clutching at my neck. I couldn't help but giggle at the girl's innocence. I'll admit it - I've always had a soft spot for kids. I placed the little girl down and took her hand instead as I took a handbag and a suitcase, knowing Dave would be impressed by how much my other four suit cases weighed. I was led into the hallway of the house where it was awfully clean and finely tiled. From the furtherest room in the house, I could hear one of the girls on her phone and the other possibly reading a book by the constant page turning.

"Belle! Grace! Damon! Come out to meet Leah!" Oh geez. Belle, really? Might as well sent Bella in a care package. I waited for the three emerging people as well as an excited puppy at my toes, nipping at me for my attention. Let's hope dogs can't sense their own kind. Shoot, I'm bad at insulting myself. Two girls emerged at first, obviously twins with matching green eyes and blonde curls at shoulder length. They were probably around sixteen by the sight of them, but they may have been older. They had the kind of face positions that said they could be kind, but they preferred not to. One was holding her phone, while the other, no doubt, was holding a copy of The Red Pony. How depressing. Last, but not least, came a boy who practically took my breath away.

He had those huge brown pupils of his mother, however instead of the sandy blonde colour the family seemed to have, he had tousled light blonde hair with a really cute boyish look that reminded me of Jacob. He looked me up and down before giving a crooked grin.

"Sweet, finally a pretty sister," he winked at his sisters who snorted in annoyance but obvious adoration for their older brother, possibly a year or two younger. Nichole smiled up at me.

"Welcome to the Johnsons'!" At that moment, I realised how very okay I would be without Jacob, whether I missed him or not.

_"Can't believe that I still want you  
And after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you."  
_

* * *

A/N: Well, this was a little depressing... I'm thinking of making an alternative ending for this story later 'cause I just got a new idea... Hope you read it if I ever write it! (: BTW: Alternative ending includes death. Just letting you know. ;D

Still like it? Love it? You'd better. ;D

REVIEW.

**NOTE: I'm writing a new story called Blood Stone. It's Leah Clearwater's life and since I know my faithful reviewers LOVE Leah and Jacob, this is sort of like Bella's Twilight, except Sam's kinda Edward and Emily isn't in it. Well, so far. We'll see. xx**


End file.
